The present invention relates to physical fitness and relates in particular to apparatus and machines facilitating performance of a wide variety of fitness exercises.
Many prior art exercise devices are limited to the performance of one or two exercises and this situation requires a large number of different individual machines in order to perform the numerous exercises common to the classical fitness program.
For example, in some prior art devices, one machine is used to perform leg extensions, another separate machine for arm curl and still others for rowing, pressing, arm extensions and so forth.
A major disadvantage to the requirement of numerous machines is cost of the collective units and the need for a large area for machine setup.
Other prior art exercise machines upon which one can perform several exercises are complicated, require a large setup area and are not easily converted from one exercise mode to another.
Typical examples of prior art devices which have limited versatility or which have several exercise modes are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,191 to Metler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,425 to Milnar and U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,966 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,596 to Silberman.
The '191 patent shows adjustable barbell supports and an adjustable body support. The '425 patent discloses a bench press safety device.
The '966 and '596 patents show a complicated device having an intricate tubular structure which requires bolts, nuts and other fasteners for setup, adjustment and conversion.